a BIG deal
by Buddy01
Summary: Gipsy, Mako, Raleigh and the shaterdomes lives are turned upside down when Gipsy makes a deal with a strange voice who swears they will meet again. In the mean time they have bigger problems. What is in store for our Hero's? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Please tell me what you think of it.**

**I OWN NOTHING **

Chapter 1

Gipsy sat down with a moan.

Her legs where extremely tired from how far she walked.

Gipsy looked around again, only to find nothing but blackness.

Gipsy let out a breath, but wasn't surprised of the expected result.

Gipsy was bored and angry, she wanted to find at least one answer as to where she was.

"WHY AM I HERE",Gipsy all but screamed into the darkness.

"That is a good question",a voice answered.

Gipsy jumped at the sudden noise and looked around frantically.

"W-Who's t-there?",Gipsy stammered out silently cursing herself for sounding scared.

"That depends on who you're looking for", the voice said simply.

"I'm looking for a way out",Gipsy replied.

"Why?", the voice asked, sounding amused.

"Because it's so boring here. Theres nothing to do at all. I just took a long walk and I look like I haven't moved at all.",Gipsy said starting to get aggravated with the mysterious voice.

"Well I can get you out of here",the voice said.

"What?", Gipsy asked dumbfound.

"I said I can get you out of here", the voice said

"You're not joking?",she said a little suspicious .

"I'm telling you my self I can", The voice replied.

"How do I know you're not lying?", she asked still a little suspicious.

"Ever hear of trust?", it answered.

"Lets say I trust you. Would you help me get out of here?"

"Lets say I believe that you trust me. Yes I will help"

Gipsy let out a breath she had been holding.

"And if I dont?"

"Enjoy the dark"

Thinking over and seeing no other options in a few minutes she finally made a decision.

"Alright I trust you",Gipsey said letting out a defeated sigh.

"Great! Are you sure you have thought this through though?"

Taking a deep breath.

"Yes",Gipsey replied certainly.

"Then sign your name on that contract and you can go",it said as a piece of paper appeared in front of her.

"Contract?"

"Yes a contract,its an official document that says I didnt force you to do anything."

"Ok",Gipsy said uncertainly and slowly took the pen next to it and signed her name on the spot where it went.

The contract disappeared and in its place was a door

"Just go through the door and you will be out"

Gipsy hesitated a little before taking a deep breath and opened the door.

Once the door opened she could see nothing on the other side.

Taking one last look around still seeing nothing.

She stepped through the door and vanished.

* * *

**What will happen to Gipsey? What did that contract say? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Again please tell me what you think of it. l will add more chapters later I don't know when though. Sooooo… see you next time.**

**bye **


	2. Chapter 2 the war

Chapter 2 a BIG deal

**I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk. Did you miss me?**

**yes, no, maybe so?**

**Anyway I missed all of you, but you're here for the chapter **

**so without further ado I give you chapter 2**

As Gipsy stepped through the door she found herself in another room.

She looked around and saw a table and a chair in the middle of the room.

Not sure what to do next she just stood there waiting for something to happen.

"You dont have to stand there", the voice from earlier said.

"Well then you should have told me to", Gipsey snapped back.

"Touche"

"Please tell me this isn't the place you were sending me to",Gipsy said hopping it wasn't.

"Nope"

Gipsy let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"So why am I here?". she asked as she sat down.

"Just have to tell you a few things first"

"Ok, what?"

"I'm sending you to Earth a planet that is being attacked by aliens".

"Why there?", she asked giving a frown.

"I'm sending you to where you exist".

"Um. I'm right here", Gipsy asked confused, gesturing to herself to prove her point.

"Yes you're mind is but you're body is not", the voice said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh", Gipsy said lamely.

"Anyway", the voice continued,"The inhabitants of that planet, humans, as they call themselves built giant robots that they control to fight them, but the aliens are winning and the robots can barley beat them…. can you guess which one you are?"

Thinking for a moment she thin said,"Giant robot".

"Correct", the voice said,"I am sending you there because that's where your body is and 2 new and young pilots are about to meet there jaeger."

Another door appeared.

"Through there you will get to earth"

Nodding she got up and moved to the door, but just before she stepped through it the voice spoke up again.

"One last thing I wouldn't move if I were you, when you are in front of the humans. You aren't supposed to be alive."

Nodding again she stepped through the door and was hit with a wave of dizziness, but before she could black out from it she heard a faint whisper "We will someday meet again. After all we made a deal."

* * *

**So theirs chapter 2 for you. I'm hoping to get chapter 3 up before next monday.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**See you all soon **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! So heres chapter 3 **

**ENJOY!**

The first thing Gipsy herd was voices speaking.

The voices sounded distant but at the sametime close.

Remembering what the voice before told her she kept still.

Gipsy tried to open her eyes but couldn't feel them at all.

Something told her she had to online her optics to see.

Trying that instead the part of her face that gave the impression of eyes suddenly lit up, but thankfully all the light around her keep anyone from noticing.

Now able to see, she saw that she was in a giant room that seemed to be made completely out of metal.

As she looked around her limited view because she couldn't move her head she saw a bunch of figures moving around.

"_humans",_she thought.

They were smaller than she imagined when the voice told her about them.

As she looked around some more, she saw 3 of the humans standing on a platform in front of her.

One of the humans seemed to be telling the other 2 something.

Focusing on the humans she was able to pick up on their conversation.

"-sy Danger is her name. She is a mock 3 and is nuclear powered and has a plasma canister in both arms.",the human said.

Gipsy was surprised at how much she had learned about herself in just that last bit.

The human who had been explaining things to the 2 humans had left sometime when she wasn't looking.

One of the humans walked closer to her,"Gipsy Danger, It fits don't you think?" he asked the other human who Gipsy could guess was related to the first one given how much they look alike.

"Yeah, she looks like quite the fighter.", the other one replied.

"How you like you're ride Beckett boys?", a voice asked from behind them.

"Tendo", they said sounding happy as they turned around where Gipsy could see another human coming toward them.

"How you doing man?", one of the. she could only guess brothers, asked.

"Been doing fine. Got a little quiet around without you blowing stuff up.", Tendo said sounding amused.

"One time and you never let it go",the same brother said in a flat tone.

"Ya well yo_-_", the other brother started saying as they walked away until Gipsy could hear them no longer.

Knowing she would have to keep still until the rest of the humans had left she decided to listen in on their conversations.

The other humans were very... boring to put it bluntly.

All they talked about was the last kaiju attack, which Gipsy guessed was the aliens the voice was talking about and when their shift was over.

Finally after what felt like hours and hours all the workmen had left to get a good night sleep, hoping there would be no kiju attacks that night.

When Gipsy was sure that all the workers were gone she moved her head a little to look at the rest of the giant room she was in.

She saw lots of machinery that was used to help workers and some small doors leading to different rooms.

As Gipsy looked around some more she suddenly froze because she saw a security guard looking around for the cause of all the noise of moving her head made.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before the guard looked at her she quickly put her head in the position it was in before she moved. Deciding she had enough for one day of lined her optical sensors and let her mind wander.

-the next day-

Gipsy unlined her optical sensors just as the 2 brothers from before came in only this time wearing a white suite with helmets.

She could feel something, a latch, open in the back of her head and felt the brothers step in.

She felt the latch in the back of her head close and after feeling around she could feel the brothers get strapped in something.

Her turbine roared to life and she heard tendons voice inside her head talking to the brothers.

"Get ready for drift trial run in 15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8-"

focousing even more she could hear the brothers talking.

"you ready to step into my head kid?",the older one asked.

"Please after you old man, age before beauty", the younger one replied.

"3-2-1-neural sequence, initiated."  
Suddenly she was seeing there memories as they went through life and was able to learn lots of things about the brothers.

The whole drift was over in a matter of seconds but from that moment on they always felt like they were prepared for anything.

**Please review I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! I've missed all of you SO MUCH!**

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I've had about 4 tests this week and a bunch of other stuff you arent here for.**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 4!**

Its been a few years since Gipsy had gotten sent to earth and she really enjoyed it there.

She learned her pilots names, Yancy and Raleigh, she liked them both alot there were fun to be around and could always lighted the mood and had some really good memories with them.

Although it hadn't been all sunshine and roses, thinking back on it now.

Like the first time she was going to be sent out for a mission and they tried to remove her head so her pilots could get strapped in.

She had been so scared that she just wanted to move away and shoot the machine until there was nothing left.

Thankfully they soon stopped and called the technicians in to see why her head couldn't be removed.

The problem baffled the workers, for they could find nothing wrong.

Seeing nothing wrong they decided to try again and altho Gipsy didn't want to do it she let the machine do its job.

Once her head was off and being set in position for her pilots to get strapped in she found she could hear, but that was just about all she could do.

She was so happy when they put her head back on.

Another memory she had was of the first time she was with a kiju.

Gipsy wanted to run away from it after seeing how big it was but forced herself to do as her pilots did.

She was thankful she was still there once it was dead, but still wanted to get away from it.

Now she wasn't scared of them any more, but still sometimes worried she wouldn't walk away from it.

At the moment she was being deployed.

Her head was removed and was brought up so her pilots could get strapped in.

Focusing on the the conversation the beckett boys were having(a habit she picked up from tendo)she heard them just joking around with tendo because of how his date went.

As her head got locked back in place she heard Marshal Pentecost come on the com.

"Gentlemen you're orders are to hold the miracle mile off of Anchorage. Copy?"

"Copy sir",she heard the one she learned was named Raleigh said.

"Sir there's still a civilian boat in the gulf", the other brother who was named Yancy said concerned.

"Gentlemen you are protecting a city of 2 million people you will not risk thoughs lives for a boat that holds 10. Am I clear?", she heard pentecost say sternly.

"Yes sir",she heard Yancy say.

She felt them turn off their com link and talk to themselves for a moment.

"You know what i'm thinking", Raleigh said.

"I'm in your brain, I know",Yancy answered.

"Then lets go finish it",said Raleigh.

"_Couldn't they just follow the orders?",_ Gipsy thought as she started to move, matching the position of the brothers.

* * *

Gipsy got to the ship just about the same time as the kiju did.

Gipsy could see why it was called knifehead.

The kigu was huge with a mouth full of teeth and its head came to a long dangerous point that Gipsy had no doubt could tear up her armor easily.

Her pilots taking action immediately, reached down to grab the boat.

Her AI told them the ship was secure and her pilots turned around just as the kiju made a go for the boat.

Gipsy set it down out of harms way, the kiju instead scratching her arm.

Her pilots seeing the ship was out of immediate danger turned her back to the kiju.

Yancy threw the first punch at the kiju hitting its head.

Raleigh threw the next punch also hitting its head.

Then both her pilots raised their hands above there head in a fist.

Gipsy copied there movements her arms locking in place to make the attack stronger and brought it down on the kijus head.

The punches seemed to do nothing but anger the kiju more and give it a hard time moving its head from the weight of the knife part.

As soon as the kiju got its head out of the water it made a lunge for her head.

Raleigh was able to lift her arm up to stop the kiju and throw it back.

As soon as Raleigh was able to hold the kiju in place, Yancy turned her other arm into her plasma canister and shot the kiju 3 times making it still and start to sink beneath the water line.

The shaterdome noticed the plasma discharge and soon the Marshal was on the com link wanting to know what happened.

"Gipsy what the hell is going on", she heard the Marshal say.

"Jobs done sir. Live it up twice baged our fifth kill",she heard Raleigh say, to answer the marshal.

"You disobeyed a direct order",the marshal snapped back.

Gipsy could tell her pilots where going to be in a lot of trouble when they got back.

"Respectfully sir, we intercepted a kiju and saved everyone on that boat",Yancy said proudly.

"_Now there in more trouble"_,Gipsy thought dully.

"Get back to your post now",the Marshal said sounding a little, just a little, less angry.

"Yes sir",Raleigh said seemingly unaffected with the marshals anger.

As she and her pilots started to turn around the marshals voice suddenly came on the com sounding a little rushed.

She missed what was said but if the Marshal Telling them to get the boat and move it was any indication when her pilots turned her around she knew it wasn't over.

She could still hear the marshal talking and tuned him out, focusing on looking for the kiju with her piolets.

Suddenly the kiju burst out of the water and hit her in the side of the head.

It then tried to take a bite out of her face.

Her pilots were able to keep the kiju at bay but not by much, the teeth where inches away from reaching her head.

Finally able to hold the kiju in place again, Raleigh took out her left plasma canister.

The kiju was ready for it this time and broke out of there hold and put it's knife like head through her shoulder.

She felt so much pain it was unbelievable.

Gipsy could hear Raleigh shout in pain, neither of the pilots expecting the attack.

Then the one thing that no jaeger or pilot ever wants to happen, happened.

The kiju got his claw into the side of Gypsys head and after a moment ripped out half her head and Yancey.

Gypsys pain instantly went away she saw nothing but the kiju that had just killed one of her pilots.

Finally doing the one thing that she had never done, she moved on her own.

Lifting up her remaining arm she delivered a quick punch to the kijun head knocking it away from the place where her arm was.

Using its confusion she turned her remaining arm into its plasma canister and shot the kiju until her canister was fried.

Knowing her other pilot would die if she fell, she started to make her way towards shore.

She tried to make her way to a crowded area but she couldn't risk squashing any one.

Her options were short the pain was starting to catch up with her.

Gipsy finally decided to just go to the nearest beach.

By the time she got there she could hardly move finally giving in she collapsed and blacked out.

Knowing her last pilot was safe.

* * *

One thing they didn't know was this, when Yancy hit the water he vanished.

* * *

**What happened to Yancy? Find out next chapter!**

**Also HAPPY THANKS GIVING EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, HEY, HEY Everybody!**

**How you all doing?**

**Good, Bad, In Between?**

**Anyway, Great news! This story has over 100 views!**

**And without further ado heres chapter 5!**

Yancy sat up with a grone.

He felt awful, to put it bluntly.

His head hurt, his feet felt broken, and he felt like he had a heart attack.

Taking a look around he noticed that he was in a cot.

The room he was in was small.

It had a window but he couldn't see anything out of it.

Getting up quickly to go see out, he almost fell down when he was hit with a wave of dizziness.

Reaching up to put a hand on his head he found he was still in his suit.

"_Thats strange. If I was recovered wouldn't they take it off?"_, Yancy thought.

Noticing that he couldn't see the little bend in his vision from the glass, he realised that it was broken and tiny pieces remained around the edges.

Upon further inspection he noticed that other parts of his suit was dented and some missing altogether!

"What the heck?", he said out loud.

"Hello mister becket.", a voice that seemed to come from everywhere said.

Yancy jumped at the sudden voice.

"Who said that?",Yancy asked after he got over the surprise.

And unknown to Yancy, the owner smirked and held back a laugh, remembering how similar this conversation seemed to be going.

"That depends on who you want me to be…"

* * *

When Gipsy finally came to the first thing she felt was lots and lots of pain.

Trying to remember what had happened.

First deciding to see where she was she tried to online her optics.

The result was a shower of sparks and she was only able to catch a glimpse of what was in front of her, but it was enough.

She remembered everything that happened, the the orders, the kiju,... Yancy.

She had to get up, this wasn't the place for her it wasn't a place for anyone or anything.

She tried onlineing only her one optic so nothing would likely backfire and explode.

She was still in pain, but it was more bearable now than before.

Knowing she would have to walk a while before she got out of there was something she knew she would have to do, afterall no one ever came to Oblivion Bay….

* * *

**Ok so I know its shorter than most chapters but its just a "this happened" kind of update soooo.**

**I will update sooner than I did for chapter 4 trust me.**

**Also ITS THE MONTH OF DECEMBER!  
THE MONTH OF CHRISTMAS! **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY!... Nothing to say.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Gipsy had been walking for awhile.

She was starting to feel her injuries more and knew she would need to stop soon.

Not wanting to stop and see what was around her for more than she needed to she ignored the pain the best she could and walked farther in what she hoped was the wright way.

Looking around she saw nothing but Jaegers… Dead Jaegers.

She knew why they where here.

She had hoped she would never end up here with them.

Looking around at the broken, rusted, destroyed, bodies around her.

They were once Jaegers, but unlike her they where here because they were Mock 1's they all had Nuclear radiation problems with their core and most of them were no longer used any more .

Finally knowing that she had to stop and rest for a while, Gipsy sat down at a spot away from the other Jaegers, not wanting to disturb there most likely final resting spot.

"_This isnt mine. Raliegh WILL come back for me!",_Gipsy thought before offlining her optics and falling into a troubled sleep.

(IN DREAM)

Gipsy looked around, she could see nothing but blackness around her.

" Look familiar?", a voice that came from all around said.

"The place you got me out of", Gipsy said looking around again, not surprised after hearing the voice before.

"What's the occasion?", Gipsy asked in a dry tone.

"Dose there have to be one?"

"You don't seem like the party when ever person."

"Your right, so skipping all that. I came to ask you if you're alright."

"No! One of my pilots are dead and the other one injured to many fatal condition.",Gipsy said filling with anger at the stupid question.

"Don't take the question to heart. I also came to tell you don't give up hope Raliegh will come back."

Gipsy sat up strater the words hitting their mark.

"But seeing as that isn't at that moment.", the voice continued, bringing Gipsy back into the moment,"Doooooo you ….. want to play some checkers?"

* * *

Raleigh looked at stardom as he was driven away from it.

He had just been dismissed from the PPDC a few weeks after the fight with Knifehead.

He had recovered enough for him to be released from the Med Bay.

Not long after that he had been told that he was being dismissed do to the fact that he disobeyed a direct order from the Marshal and no longer having someone to drift with.

He was more or less dead weight.

Sighing, he turned back to the front of the cab he was in.

He would be back, maybe not to that shater dome, but he knew he would be back.

* * *

Mako Mouri sat at her desk, thinking about what had recently happend in the shaterdome.

The Jager team Gipsy Danger had been destroyed in combat with the kiju Knifehead.

One of the Pilots was dead and the other one had recently been dismissed.

She didn't know exactly what had happened but what ever happened had her adoptive dad( the Marshal) put really on edge.

It was no secret he was worried about the future of what would happen.

Everyone was worried, a Jager had never fallen to a kiju before.

Regardless if it had been killed by the Jager both of them lost the battle.

But everyone could feel that what the future held wasn't a good thing for them.

* * *

**So there's chapter 6 for you.**

**I would also like to personally thank all of those people who keep reading and coming back looking for new updates. **

**Makes me happy knowing you all like to read it.**

**Until next time Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! EVERYBODY!**

**I HAVE GREAT NEWS TO TELL!**

**THIS STORY HAS OVER 200 VIEWS! **

**so enjoy the chapter.**

"YES! I win again",Gipsy shouted happily.

"Not again! How are you cheating."the voice said with a grone.

"No cheating, some people are just better than others.", Gipsy said with a smirk.

"Touchie"

"You really need to find a better hobby than loose boring, but at the same time fun games."

"Boring, but at the same time fun?"

"Got a better word?"

"hmmmm…. How about,Funaring?"

"Funaring?"

"A combination of fun and boring."

"Yah right", Gipsy said rolling her eyes.

"however you will be waking up soon", the voice said bringing back the seriousness of the situation.

"What will happen in the future?",Gipsy asked her voice sounding hopeful, and hoping to get an answer.

"Well, nothing is set in stone…."

"So you can't say.", Gipsy finished, not to let down at the expected answer.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Its the future, no one can tell.",the voice said not really helping the situation.

"Yah.", Gipsy said her hopes dropping.

"But before you wake up.",the voice continued," One more game.",the board resetting itself.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

Gipsy let out a small laugh at what the voice said.

"Fine, but your still going to loose."

"Not this time."

* * *

(After waking up)

* * *

Gipsy was walking again through the graveyard.

She still didn't like to look at them, but it was better than when she first woke up.

The places the kiju got her no longer hurt any more.

Thou Gipsy suspected that the voice had something to do with it.

She wondered what she should do now, should she go back to the shaterdome and hope that they just let her in without any questions?

She sat down in an empty space to think.

Thou after a while she finally came to the harsh but true reality of things.

If she wanted things to continue as they where she would have to stay here, and play the cold lifeless torn up Jaeger.

Gipsy let out a sigh, or more like gave the impression of one.

She knew she would have to wait for Raleigh to come back, but she didn't like it, not one bit.

The wind suddenly picked up around her and she could of swore she heard the words,"_I didn't say you had to like it"_.

Gipsy gave another impression of a sigh, knowing that she probably did just hear that.

"_Well look at the bright side you're the only Jaeger to fall from a kiju and you'll probably be the only one."_

* * *

But as years past more and more Jaegers came to Oblivion Bay.

Gipsy new it was only a matter of when, not if, the plug got pulled on the Jaeger program.

With so many Jaegers falling left and right, they were now fighting a one sided battle against the kiju.

Pretty soon the UN started building a wall that was supposed to keep the kiju out.

Gipsy couldn't believe how stupid _**THAT **_was.

The kiju where getting bigger and more deadlier each attack!

They destroyed buildings way bigger than the wall!

Nothing was indestructible, and that was a fact.

The only thing good about it was lots of workers got rations for the work they did, but a few still died building it.

Then she saw someone she was beginning to think she would never see again.

* * *

Raliegh was finishing his work for the day.

He was now a construction worker who worked of the so called 'wall of life'.

He didn't much care about what it was for, it would be stepped on by kiju soon enough.

He wasn't the only one who thought that way.

Like most people here, there lives were destroyed by the kiju leaving them with almost nothing.

Leaving them no choice but to come to the wall for the rations that were given for very dangerous work.

After he was dismissed from the Jaeger program, he had trouble finding work.

Being trained in an academy that only taught things about kiju and Jaegers and fighting.

He didn't know enough about any thing else to really get some money for.

Not long after hearing about the 'wall of life' and what he could get for work that he knew enough of to do, he went to just try it out.

But soon enough it had become a regular part of his day.

Wake up, find a shift, do the shift, get his rations, and go to bed only to start the whole thing over the next day.

He used the last bit of money he had to buy a car for him to follow the wall and sleep in.

He had become well known around the workers at the wall.

He was known to be the silent worker who just did what he needed and that was all.

He had been working at the wall since almost the beginning and didn't have as hard a time finding shifts, the people knowing he would do it right.

He walked to where he had parked his car for the night.

He liked to be far away from the other people so he could be well rested and know he would not be disturbed.

Not that he would be well rested anyway, he couldn't sleep knowing that his Jaeger was so close to him and he couldn't go see her, due to all the radiation.

Trying to make an effort any way he got in his car and laid down waiting for sleep.

Thou that night something made a beeline for his car…

* * *

Yancy sighed and got up from his bed.

He was worried, he had talked with the voice only once and didn't get much only that more where coming, and the voice was right.

Every time a Jaeger fell the pilots would end up here, and each one had news to say about what was happening.

And Yancey told them what the voice had told him.

Well…. most of it.

But no one was really happy about it.

They didn't want to cheat death no matter what but Yancy knew one thing.

He would get back out there…. someday.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter everyone! **

**Know I know this story is being read, but I'm not updating until I get a review.**

**Like most say: no review from you, no story from me.**

**sooooo….. see ya next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLOOOO EVERYONE! **

**I have gotten reviews from you so heres some story from me!**

**ENJOY!**

Gipsy couldn't believe what she saw.

It was raliegh.

When the voice said that Raleigh was coming back for her, she didn't think of it like this.

She pictured waterdome helicopters coming and taking her back to the superdome where she would be repaired and fight kiju and make a difference again.

But she didn't care at the moment she just wanted to go to Raleigh and be near her one remaining pilot again.

Just as she was about to get up and go to him she was back in the black void.

"NO!",Gipsy yelled,"Send me back! NOW!"

"Not until you calm down.",the voice replied in a calm tone.

"NO SEND ME BACK!", she yelled again.

"Not until you calm down", the voice said in a much sterner voice this time, startling Gipsy for a moment.

Knowing that the voice wouldn't do anything if she didn't calm down right then she took a deep breath and held it for a second and then let it out.

She felt a lot calmer but was still frustrated that he just pulled her out like that.

"There I'm calm, now send me back so I can see Raliegh."

"Ok, but remember you're not supposed to be alive so be careful when you go see him", the voice said in a calmer tone.

"Fine what ever now send me back."

"Ok, But one last thing."

"What!", she snapped starting to lose her patience.

"I soooo did"

And before Gipsy could ask what the voice meant by that she was back.

But everything was dark and she realised it was night time.

"This is when everyone would be asleep.",Gipsy realised.

"He planned this!"

Just then she remembered the last thing the voice said to her,' _I soooo did'_.

Gipsy couldn't hold back a laugh at how well that played out.

"_Does he plan every thing that he does?",_ she thought.

Remembering what she was doing again she took a look around for any signs of Raleigh.

How she wished she had the other side of her face at that moment so she could see better.

She was still damaged from when she went up against Knifehead, It still pained her to think about it, but she knew Yancy wouldn't want her to be doing that to her self.

But she still couldn't help think that some of it was her fault in his death.

None of her wounds hurt any more since the first time she was with the voice in Oblivion Bay.

Finally she found Raliegh.

He was next to a car that had clearly seen better days, but the same could be said for Raleigh he looked like the walking dead.

He was in cloths that she guessed he had been wearing for months.

She felt a ping of sadness and regret when she realized that he was probably working on the wall.

"_And it's not for the protection of what it's blocking the path to its for the rations."_

"_He was most likely dismissed a few days afterward and was forced to come here not long after"._

Gipsy could remember from the drift that he was taught at the Jaeger academy, meaning he was only taught just stuff that he needed to know for when he went to the shaterdome.

Not wanting to wait any longer to see Raliegh she quickly got up.(Something that she had to work on due to having only one arm) and made a Beeline for his car.

As she made her way over to him, she thought of what she would do when she got there.

As she thought about it she slowly started to slow down and eventually stopped walking all together.

What was she going to say?

"Hi it's me Gipsy your supposedly dead lifeless Jaeger, where your brother died remember?"

Besides even if she did go she couldn't speak at all she only had her AI and even if she still had it working she could never get it to say what she wanted it to.

But still she wanted to go see him.

"_What are you thinking! Your foot steps would wake up all the workers and you can't be seen!"_

After thinking about it for a little while longer she decided it was a bad idea no matter how much she didn't want to admit.

"_He's probably asleep already", _she thought, though she knew she was just trying to make herself feel better about it.

She gave her impression of a sigh and made her decision of what she was going to do.

As she started to turn around she heard a car door open and froze.

Slowly turning around she could see Raliegh standing next to and open car door.

* * *

(A few minutes before)

* * *

Raliegh was still laying down in his car trying to fall asleep se he could start his routine again for tomorrow.

When suddenly he heard a faint thumping sound that seemed to be gradually coming closer to where he was.

But as the sound came closer it seemed that it was becoming slower, until he could no longer hear it.

"_I must really need some sleep.", _he thought, sitting up and looking out the windows of the car.

As he was about to lay back down on the cars seats he heard something that would seem like someone slouching there shoulders.

As he looked again he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat.

When he saw the form start to move away, he couldn't get the door open fast enough.

As soon as he got out of the car, he could feel the form looking at him and he looked back at something he thought he would never see again…. Gipsy Danger.

* * *

**SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! All my final tests were this week and I was on the brink of pass or fail.**

**So again you review and you get story from me. ( Hopefully sooner)**

**and one last thing over 300 views!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI AGAIN! HERES CHAPTER 9 FOR YOU**

Gipsy couldn't believe what was happening.

She was just about to go back to Oblivion Bay after realising that it would be a bad idea to go and see Raliegh.

But there they were staring at each other not believing what they were seeing.

Gipsy was nervous to see what his reaction would be.

"_Will he run away screaming like an insane person? Will he back away slowly? Will he tell me to go act dead because he wished I was?"_, Gipsy thought nervously.

She was brought out of her thoughts with the sound of a car door closing.

Bringing herself back to the present thinking that Raleigh had probably drove away in his car as fast as he could, she was surprised to see that he was still out of his car.

She was even more surprised when he started walking in her direction.

Seeing that she was still some distance away from him, she decided to help him out and started to walk towards him while being careful not to set her foot down to hard knowing that she was nearing where the other workers slept.

Once she was close enough that she could just reach down and pick him up they stared at each other some more, until finally Gipsy couldn't take it any more and bent down so she was as close to his height as she could get.

A soft hum coming from her core.

* * *

(AS THAT WAS HAPPENING)

* * *

"We have to do something",the voice said.

"Why? So far the events of this world are going as they should", another voice said.

"I'm not talking about anything drastic, just so they can have a little conversation.", the first voice said to answer the second voice.

"It's too much of a risk. If they talk the other brother might decide to do something else instead of continue to work at the wall.", a third voice spoke up.

"So? Thats a what if. Theres still a big chance that he will stay at the wall.", the first voice argued back.

"Even if he does stay at the wall theres one thing will change no matter what if they talk with each other.",The second voice said, meaning to end the argument.

"So what?", a fourth voice said making its presence known, " The brother now knows that his Jaeger is a sentient being. If that doesn't change anything major then nothing will."

"Also if we don't then she might ask if we can help her, and if we say no then she will want to know why.", the first voice added.

"Then we tell her; It changes too much.", the third voice countered.

"Then she'll find her own way. One way or another.", the fourth voice stated.

"Better yet, she might threaten to show the world she's not a lifeless Jaeger and then all the Humans will want to know about the other Jaegers and take them apart to see how!", the first voice said, "We need to do something"

"You're going to have to do better than that, for us to say we agree with you.", said voice 2.

"Ok, I was hopeing to avoid this but you leave me no choice, and you're all going to hate me after this", voice 1 said smugly.

"This'll be good",voice 3 muttered.

"Well, what is it?",voice 4 said not being able to wait for what it was.

"We signed a contract.", the voice said, the document appearing in front of them.

Voice 2 and 3 started yelling and voice 4 was laughing there head off.

"SHUT UP!", voice 1 yelled and immediately voice 2 and 3 quieted down where you could just hear grumbling and voice 4 was holding back their laughter, but not by much.

"So, are we in agreement?", voice 1 asked.

"Fine, since the contract states that we have to help in situations like this I agree", answered voice 2.

"I dont want to but….Fine I agree",mumbled voice 3.

"You already know my answer.", said voice 4.

"Then this gathering is done",voice one said getting up with the others.

But before they left voice one said,"Was that better?" and left before another argument could break out.

* * *

Gipsy was closer to Oblivion Bay now.

Raliegh was with her.

After she had bent down she had lowered her hand for Raleigh to get on, which he did.

And started walking away from where the other workers were sleeping.

Once they were far enough away, in a place where nobody went at that time of night and just far away enough for no Radiation effects.

Raliegh had started asking Yes or No questions for those where the only ones she could answer.

She answered all of his questions as well as she could.

But as Raliegh was about to ask another question both of there worlds went black.

* * *

Gipsy was angry that she was brought out of her time (kinda) talking to Raleigh.

She knew that she would look dead to the outside world and that Raliegh would panic thinking she had probably just had something go wrong with her.

"What do you want", she growld out in a low tone.

"This time it's not what I want, this is for you.",the voice stated in its everlasting blank tone.

"What do you mean?", Gipsy said anger turning into curiosity.

Instead of a response a bunch of orbs of light that didn't seem to illuminate anything but themselves came together in an arrow shape and turned to point at a certain direction.

Looking at the direction the arrow was pointing at she let out a gasp.

Standing there was Raliegh looking around with a confused look on his face.

"RALEIGH", Gipsy yelled running up and giving her pilot a bone crushing hug.

"Need!...AIR!", Raliegh strained out.

"Sorry",Gipsy said immediately letting go.

"Gipsy?", Raleigh said looking slightly up at me.

"Yup"

"Where are we?"

"That all depends on where you want to be",a voice answered.

Gipsy let out a laugh when Raliegh jumped at the voice.

"What was that!", Raleigh said still a little surprised at the sudden voice.

"Ask her"

Raleigh looked at Gipsy.

"He's a voice that I've never seen the owner of that is the reason for many things happening in the past"

"He?", the voice said with a questioning tone that was ignored.

"What are we doing here?"

"He brings me here on occasions whether its to tell me something or to say 'hi'", Gipsy explained, "Though it's usually the first"

"HEY!", the voice yelled at the two, surprising them both, "First off, that is not entierly true and second, If you're done I have something to tell you"

"What?", asked Raliegh, his curiosity rising.

"I'm here to tell you events that will happen in the future", the voice answered.

"Seriously you're going to tell us something about the future?", Gipsy said shocked.

"Yes, and it's very important so pay attention."

The voice continued speaking once he saw they were paying attention, "In about six months the PPDC will start a new program called the Moc 3 restoration program. Where you Gipsy Danger will be taken out of Oblivion Bay and patched up at the Shatterdome in Hong Kong, where you and the last 3 remaining Jaegers are. And that's where you come in Raleigh Becket. Not long after that you will be visited by Marshal Stacker Pentecost and given a choice to come back to the Hong Kong shatterdome or remain to finish the 'wall of life'."

The voice stopped letting the information sink in.

Finally Gipsy broke the silence and asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because what happens after that is a mix of happy and sad and thats why I'm telling you this, so it will hopefully turn out differently.", the voice answered.

"Why are you telling ME this",Raliegh asked.

"So when things get crazy you can be the one to keep his cool when all the others pee there little pants.", the voice answered again with a hint of amusement.

Gipsy let out a laugh at that and went back to thinking of what the voice had told her.

She was going to get out of Oblivion Bay!

She was going to fight kaiju again!

Gipsy was broken out of her thoughts when the voice spoke again.

"It is almost time for you both to go back to the harsh reality that you know the far away outcome of, but before you go I have to tell you continue the way you are now if you don't there will be a different outcome and it will probably be pretty bad."

When they heard that both Gipsy and Raleigh looked down at that until Raleigh finally said, "Fine I'll stay at the wall."

Giving a sigh Gipsy agreed to stay at Oblivian bay and with that they were back where they were before the voice talked to them.

Knowing that Raleigh was a pretty far away from his car she held down her hand for him to get on.

Once he was on she slowly stood up and walked back to where his car was.

After they were back she slowly put her hand down so Raliegh could hop off.

Just as she was going to head back to Oblivion Bay so no one would see her.

She heard the voice say quietly from her head to activate her hologram.

Not sure what would happen Gipsy crouched back down, alerting Raliegh that something was happening.

Gipsy tried to activate her hologram, but no matter what she tried nothing happend.

The sound of Raleigh's voice startled her out of her thoughts and a person appeared in between them startling them both.

"Who are you?", Raliegh asked the person.

"_Ya, who are you?",_thought Gipsy.

"Ya, who are you?", the person said.

"Uh-"

"_Did you just say what I thought?",_Thought Gipsy**(Doesn't make any sense to me either)**.

"Did you just say what I thought?",the person in front of them said.

"Are you all right? Who are you?", Raliegh asked the person who seemed to be female.

Then Gipsy realised who the person was, It wasn't a person at all it was her hologram.

Focusing on it she found she could manipulate it to do the movements she wanted it to do.

She also found that she could see through it's eye's.

Turning her gaze on Raleigh who looked lost at what was happening.

Smiling through her hologram she said excitedly, "Guess who has a hologram!"

A look of realisation dawned on Raleighs face, "No way", he breathed.

"Way!", the smile growing on her holograms face.

Raleigh was about to say something when the noise of a car door opening and closing caught their attention.

Looking towards the horizon Gipsy realised that if she didn't leave soon then she would not have enough darkness to conceal her from the workers for when she left.

Turning back to Raleigh she was about to say something but Raleigh beat her to it, "You better go before your spotted", he said, "But don't worry the next time we see each other will be at the shatterdome and it will hopefully be much better"

Gypsy's hologram nodded in understanding and gave him her best try at a hug(Which was trying not to have her arms go through him).

And with that she turned off her hologram and walked away as quietly as she could.

Once Raleigh could no longer see her through the remaining darkness he turned around to get ready for a long day of work with after a night of no sleep, but as he walked back to his car he realised he felt well rested!

* * *

(Voices talking again with same order)

* * *

**"****THAT WAS NOT A SHORT HELLO TALK!", The third voice shouted.**

"So? It's about them they deserved to know." the first voice said calmly.

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT WE AGREED ON!", the voice shouted back.

"Actually we agreed to let them talk a little. Which they did and we didn't say any specific names or the amount of people that would talk or what they would talk about.", the fourth voice added.

"BUT STILL-",the third voice was cut off by the second voice.

"While I am very angry at what happend I do believe that there will be little doubt that the brother will leave the wall of life program now knowing that he will be going back to the shatterdome.", the second voice said.

"Fine…. you're right", The third voice said with a defeated tone, "What do we do now?"

"Now", said the first one, "We wait…. and watch."

* * *

**And thats Chapter 9 everyone!**

**No one reviewed yet but since its christmas this is my gift to all of you.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

**(P.S. this was posted at Mid-Night)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY AT CHAPTER 10 I'M SO HAPPY!**

Gipsy was very happy.

After her visit with Raleigh she had been counting down the months until the shatterdome came to get her.

It was finally the sixth month and the PPDC where NOW taking her out of Oblivion Bay.

She had workers on her attaching cables to her from the transport helicopters to be brought to the Hong Kong shatterdome.

But one thing was nagging in the back of her mind 'What would this look like from far off?'

Looking around in her limited seeing space she saw a spot that seemed to be out of the way of the workers.

Focusing on the spot she turned on her hologram and gave it a suit that looked like the workers.

With that she outlined her optic so she could only see through the eyes of her hologram and started walking towards the group putting on the cables.

She had gotten used to seeing her self by know.

Ever since she had gotten back to Oblivion Bay she had started to learn all she could about it so when she was back in the shatterdome she wouldn't have to just stare at the same place 24/7 and listen to workers complain about how long it was until they got there next pay check.

She had discovered she couldn't change how tall she was or anything like that, but she could change the cloths she was wearing which helped her blend in with her surroundings like at the moment.

She had also discovered that her hologram could be up to 4 miles away from her regardless before it would start to dissipate.

And lastly she discovered her hologram went through anything but the ground, her and the other Jaegers.

Why it couldn't go through her or the other Jaegers was beyond her but she long ago realised that it was no ordinary hologram.

That wasn't the only thing she did while she was waiting for the day she also wondered about what the voice had said.

Was there really only going to be only 3 Jaegers not including her?

Who where the other 3?

What was going to happen to them?

Did they have there own mysterious voice?

Did they have there own hologram?

Through out the 6 months the voice had never visited her after that.

She looked around through her hologram to see if anyone saw her just appear out of thin air.

Once confirming that no one saw her she started walking towards the other workers that were attaching the cables.

Lucky for her there was more workers than where needed and where just looking around at the other Jaegers.

Finding a spot that seemed to be close enough that it wouldn't seem suspicious but workers would not call on her for help she looked at her self.

At first it was weird looking at her self, but after a while she got used to it.

What she saw reminded her of one of the memories from Yance and Raleigh.

They were visiting a family member in the hospital and they had different wires in there arm that was attached to machines.

As for who or why they were there she couldn't remember, but that's what it reminded her of.

There was also a few cables that was attached to the guard on the back of her head.

Her guess was because she didn't have much of a second shoulder to attach the needed amount of power to lift her.

As she looked around she didn't notice that the workers had finished their work and had started to get on the helicopters that brought them here.

"HEY!", a worker shouted to her bringing her attention to him, "Where done lets go."

"Sorry, got distracted", Gipsy played along.

"Obviously", she heard the worker mutter under his breath.

When the worker had his back turned to her she took a quick glance around to make sure no other workers where looking her way and turned off her hologram.

Knowing all the workers were in the helicopters she outlined her optic just as the helicopters started to lift her off the ground.

The flight to the Hong Kong shatterdome was...boring, to put it simply.

All there was, was ocean, ocean, and more ocean.

When they got to the shatterdome there was no time wasted in repairing her.

They started to remove what metal was needed to put in the new arm, took out any dents that needed to be removed, and started to remove rust that started to form over time.

Knowing that they weren't going to get Raliegh until later she knew this was going to be long and boring and after years she was finally starting to feel a little of the pain from her injuries.

Finally she came to a decision she would go explore the shatterdome.

And though she spent a lot of time in shatter dome's she had always had to play the mindless robot.

Focusing on an empty catwalk she turned on her hologram and turned off her optic.

As she started to walk she noticed 3 workers standing further down and was staring at her(the Jaeger) and she decided that the exit was that way and started to walk that way but as she passed them one stepped back and tripped over each other.

That made all 4 of them stop and stare at each other in shock

"Y-you just t-tripped over me", the one next to her said.

* * *

**Well it's 11:58 of 2014 HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERY ONE! SO, SO, SO, SO VERY SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT!but you know…. IT'S 2015!**

**anyway...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Gipsy was running as fast as she could down the cat walk.

After she tripped over one of the 3 other people on the catwalk they had stared at each other in shock for a few minutes before Gipsy got back to her senses and ran.

When she started running it seemed to snap the others out of their shock and the one she tripped over was now running after her yelling for her to stop.

She wasn't sure why the others were so shocked when she tripped over one of them, but she was shocked that she didn't just go through them like she should have.

As she was running and looking for a place to hide, she noticed that there seemed to be no other workers around.

'_Where are they all? It's a shatterdome! It takes a small army to run most of this place.'_ , She thought.

She noticed a door that seemed to lead off of where the Jaegers were kept.

Knowing that her best chance was to go in there and try to lose them in the hall.

Taking a sharp turn she started to run down all the halls she could see until she could no longer hear the voice of the person behind her.

Slowing down so she could focus on trying to hear him she didn't notice that she was walking down a hall towards where Mako Mori was walking to see how the repairs on Gipsy Danger where coming along.

Gipsy turning to look to see where she was going now sure that she wasn't being followed, gave a shout of surprise seeing that she was about to bump into-or more like go through a person walking down the hall lost in there own thoughts, and quickly swerved around them.

* * *

Mako Mori was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a shout right in front of her.

Looking up she saw a rather tall worker jumping to the side so they didn't run into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going", Mako appologised.

"It's all right neither was I", Gipsy said.

"Ok, but if you'll excuse me I need to see how repairs on the Mark 3 that came in to day are coming along." , Mako said, looking down at what looked like a tablet again.

That caught Gypsy's attention.

"Why are we fixing up a busted up old Jaeger?", Gipsy asked, her curiosity quipped, trying to make the question sound normal.

"With there being so few Jaegers left we can't afford to be picky with who's fighting, just as long as someone's fighting.", Mako said, not really thinking of the question much.

"Hm", said Gipsy as she thought of what she was told.

Missing when Mako continued to walk down the hall.

Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was around she turned off her hologram.

Over the next few day's she wandered the shatter some more, always making her hologram look like someone different.

She didn't see the 3 people from the first day she was here again.

Though she was able to learn that 2 of the people where Sasha and Alexis Kaidanovsky the pilots of Cherno alfa.

'_And just out of pure bad luck the one I ran into probably was cherno alfa.' ,_she thought, though she had to admit with his hair he looked like he was one of the Kaidanovsky.

After figuring out who 2 of the people where she was surprised that if she did run into Cherno alfa he looked like nothing she would expect.

But when she saw the Jaeger cherno alfa she figured that the hologram had cut off the tower on top of him.

When she pictured him without it she realised that it made him look quite small but still looked like he could tear a kiju to shreds.

She had also discovered that she was the only Mark 3 that hadn't sustained so much damage that it would be better to just build a new Jaeger.

When she wasn't wandering around she was near the workers who were fixing her.

Though they were mostly complaining about how they had to fix her missing arm.

When she heard that she was greatly confused.

Later that day she followed them to a large room where to her surprise she saw the lim that Knife Head had broken off of her.

Though it took her a minute to recognize it, it was still in it's Plasma canister mode, all covered in rust and what ever the heck grew on the bottom of the sea.

She was happy to get her arm back, but time had not been kind to it at all and she felt bad for the workers who had to clean it and fix up any damage that it had obtained during the years.  
She remembered what the person who was incharge of the repairs had told her, 'We can't afford to be picky with who's fighting, just as long as someone's fighting.'

She knew that based on what happened within the next few months would play a big role in what was to come.

Only about a month after that, there were rumors going around that the UN was going to cut off all funding to the Jaeger program.

That had caused a major amount of problems for Marshal Stacker Pentecost due to everyone who wanted answers to questions they had made every one everyone else nervous that something seriously bad might happen soon.

At the moment she was sitting at a table in a corner watching everybody else eat lunch.

Over the time of her being here she had made her own reputation in the shatterdome.

Of course it wasn't all based on exactly her just the different people she pretended to be.

She didn't try to pretend to be any one in portant, just so she didn't look like the way she was the day before.

After so long of that happening no one really cared any more if you saw a strange worker or not.

She was looking around at all the people eating looking for the person that she bumped into on her first day here.

She was also looking for the marshal or anyone else that might be heading her way.

Just because the workers had given up on trying to talk to the other 'mysterious' workers, some like the marshal had not given up yet and were bent on speaking with 'them' and asking some questions as to how they got in here and who they were.

Giving a sigh she got up from her table and went down a hallway.

After being here for some time she was finally able to figure out where she was going in the maze of hall ways.

As she walked past a door to someones room a hand suddenly reached through the door and grabbed her causing her to give a surprised yelp and pulled her back throu.

Once she got over her shock she tried to punch what ever grabbed her.

To her surprise the person caught her fist.

She was spun around to face her attacker only to find that it was the person she tripped over on her first day at the shatterdome.

"LET GO OF ME!", Gipsy yelled.

"Do you promise you won't run?", The person asked.

Gipsy gave him a questioning glance, '_He just want's to talk?'_

After a moment she answered, "Yes, I promise I won't run", calming down a little to show she really meant it.

When he was positive that she wouldn't the grip on her was released.

"Who are you?", she immediately questioned.

"Could ask you same question", He shot back.

Gipsy instantly noticed that his english was a little blocky, '_If he is Cherno alfa it would make sense that it was because only one of his pilots was fluent in english.'_

"I asked first", she said crossing her arms.

"I brought you here."

"I cant trust you if I don't know your name"

She could see that he was weighing the good and bad's on that statement.

"I tell you my name if you tell yours."

"Deal", she said in a strait voice.

"Cherno alfa", he said in his own straight voice.

"I KNEW IT!", she yelled.

"Shhh", he said trying to get her to quiet down.

"Why were you looking at me when I had first gotten here!", she demanded.

"Not until you tell me you name, we had deal"

Giving a huff she mumbled, "Gipsy Danger".

"I KNEW IT!", he yelled.

Now it was Gypsy's turn to shush him.

"Now answer my question, why were you looking at me when I had first gotten here?",asked no longer sounding angry.

"Well most shatterdome was there to see you brought in, Marshal said was ok when worker asked.", he explained.

'_So THAT'S where everyone was! How had I not noticed them?',_ she thought to herself, she was interrupted from her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Now answer my question, why did you run after you bump into me?",he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well I panicked.", she said defending her self.

"Why?", he questioned.

"Well all I was ever able to touch was the ground, me, and the other dead Jaegers, But the last was an accident I didn't want to touch any of them.", she explained, when she noticed his disturbed look.

"Ok, I guess it make sense", he said in a voice that told her he was thinking about what she said.

"Also I didn't think it was another Jaeger at the time, especially you.", she continued.

That got his attention.

"Why did you not think it me?", he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well...I don't know, I guess I just expected you taller.", she said trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Oh, you expected me with something like tower on me.", he said.

Gipsy looked at him with a shocked expression, "How did you know that?"

"Pilots said same thing", he explained.

"Oh",she said feeling a little embarrassed with her self.

"You don't look how I would expect either", he continued.

"What do you mean by that?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Gipsy raised her eyebrow at that.

"You know what never mind", he finally said.

Once they were outside the door they said by to each other and went there own ways down the hallway.

Gipsy changed course and started heading back to her self in the Jager repair bay, thinking of the conversation she just had.

"_His pilots know that he's alive. Wonder what Yancy would think?"_

As she crossed the huge distance of the room to where she stood she caught someone staring at her.

Looking behind her to make sure it was her she turned back around to see that the person was closer and still staring at her.

walking a little faster than before she turned down a hallway and continued, now going away from herself now.

Looking behind her again she saw that the person was still behind her taking another turn she ran into a dead end.

Turning around now she was about to go a different way until she saw the person that had been following her blocking her exit.

As the person slowly walked towards her she slowly started walking back, only to find a wall right behind her.

Taking a quick glance at it when she turned back she saw that she was now inches away from the person.

The persons hand shot out and gripped her arm in a painfully tight grip.

The person leaned toward her looking like they were trying to form words.

When the person finally talked it sounded like it was said by an army, "**You can not hope to prevail against us. You will fail be-"**, before it had a chance to continue it was grabbed by the shoulder spun around and punched in the face.

Before it could realise what had happened it was punched in the face again.

Gipsy winced when she heard a sickening crunch as the fist made contact with it's nose again.

The attacker dropped the person.

As it got it's bearings it got into a crouched position it seemed to hiss at her rescuer.

Then it turned tail and ran.

Getting up she turned to thank the one who scared her attacker away but before she could speak he spoke up first, "I'd be more careful next time, if that ever happens again stay in crowded areas until they go away. They can only stay so long", and left before she could get a word in.

* * *

(voices in same order as last chapter they were in)

* * *

"THAT was to close", the first voice practically yelled.

"She would have been fine!", the the third voice yelled back.

"Would both of you SHUT UP! I'm TRYING to THINK here!", The fourth voice yelled at the bickering voices.

"You shut up! I have every reason to be angry! She would have been fine, but now that we 'saved' her they now know that we're protecting them!"

Well, isn't that just great! Thank you for telling me that because we already DIDN'T REALISE THAT!", the first voice said sarcastically, before the fourth voice could form a comeback.

"All of you shut up.",the second voice said in a quiet voice, yet despite its quietness the other voices got quiet and stopped arguing, "You're only looking at one thing that happened in a long time. She's just about mastered how to keep up a good disguise and know's how to avoid bad situations. She has also learned all the thing's that there is to know about the shatterdome and can go through crowds without problems, and lastly she has met the Jaeger: Cherno Alfa"

"So? What are you saying?", asked voice number 1

"I'm saying they already know this, they have there spy's in the network and now they're afraid."

"Of what?", Voice number four asked this time.

"That there losing before it began."

* * *

**So there's chapter 11 for ya! But before I post the next chapter I want at least one review for the chapter before I post next one.( if it's not immediately then it's because I'm still typing it up I'm tired of short chapters so I'm trying to make them longer) any way see you next time! P.S. story has 600 views.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was a complaint chapter and I got lazy and didn't post it but now I'm changing it to a HAPPY CHAPTER! You can thank Seitshiro14 who favorited and followed my story and the other things you can add. I DIDNT GET MY REVIEW but ill settle with what I !**

Gipsy was in pain.

After all of the 'wandering' around the shatterdome she had never actually moved at all.

All of her joints were stiff from the lack of movement.

Even before she went to Oblivion Bay where she could move around as much as she wanted she was still put out on patrol.

Though it wasn't like the people at the shatterdome hadn't tried to move her, but to do that they had to find someone that could drift with her.

That was one thing that she wasn't prepared for and she could assume that the voice only knew so much.

The first time that they tried to get her to drift with another set of pilots she didn't know what to do, but as soon as they initiated the drift she immediately shut down as many systems that she knew how to.

After she shut down about 5 or 6 systems L.O.C.C.E.N.T. was forced to cancel the drift after they realised that systems where shutting down.

When they asked the pilots what had happened, she had made her hologram look like one of the shatterdome security guards and had posted her self in one of the corners.

She sucked at acting like a sicurity guard, but lucky for her the guards didn't have to look picture perfect as long as they did there job and didn't talk back.

No one attacks a shatterdome….EVER.

She was really nervous when the Marshal himself came in.

At the shatterdome if you saw the Marshal walking down one of the halls or in a room it wasn't that big of a deal, he was the Marshal not the U.N., but she still tried to avoid him if she could.

Although she was surprised at how hard it was to avoid one person in an entire shatterdome.

The first thing the marshal asked after he sat down was "What happened?"

Gipsy tried not to lean in too much but lucky for her the other guards were leaning in a little as well to hear what happened.

They explained to the Marshal about how everything seemed to be doing fine at first, but soon after the could feel something else in the drift.

Something else and as soon as it was there it had started shutting down the systems as fast as it could.

Soon after that the story spread through the shatterdome like wildfire, everyone including the Marshal was puzzled at what could have happened.

For her it just got harder, they tried all kinds of pilots, new, old, inexperienced, experienced, it was crazy!

And each time that they tried she just caused a problem that would stop the drift.

Hatch door won't open, Harnesses won't work, drift cannot be initiated, she even went back to not letting the machine that removed her head so her pilots could get strapped in, not work!

And each time the workers were sent in to fix it they found absolutely nothing wrong!

And each time that the drifts were canceled was an opportunity to move lost.

Her joints were so stiff that it hurt to turn on her hologram and wander around.

So she was just standing there waiting for Raleigh to come back.

She felt something tap on her shoulder, the movement surprised her so much she snapped her head to the right to see what had touched her.

It was Cherno alfa.

Luckily no one was around at the moment, repairs had long been finished and she was now good as new.

He made a motion that told her to follow him and with that he moved back to his original position and turned on his hologram.

Following his example her hologram appeared in front of him in a few seconds and with no words they left, Gipsy ignoring the pain she was still feeling and instead focusing on following Cherno.

Once they were in front of the Jaeger Crimson Typhoon they stopped.

As they stood there one of the workers started coming towards them, "Hey you!",she yelled at them, "What are you doing here?", Gipsy was as still as a stachu_, "What can I do!?_", she thought.

The worker was glaring at her when Cherno alfa spoke up, "Stop you scare her", he said though sounding like he wanted to laugh instead.

The worker burst out laughing.

Gipsy was confused, "_What's so funny?", _she wondered as she looked for cherno alpha for help.

Cherno, Getting the hint explained, "Gipsy Danger this Crimson Typhoon", he said gesturing to each owner of the respected name.

"WHAT! YOUR CRIMSON TYPHOON!", Gipsy yelled quietly so she didn't attract any attention from the other workers.

The holoform gave a mock bow and said, "At your service!", Crimson Typhoon answered.

The Jaeger continued, "I guessing that you have a lot of questions for me".

"Yah", said Gipsy, "Like for one your a girl?"

"You got something wrong with that?", Crimson asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"No",Gipsy said quickly looking away a little to avoid eye contact.

Cherno stepped in before things could start going in the wrong direction, "I assume you have another question?", he asked Gipsy.

"Yah, I have one last one that I can think of of of the top of my head", she answered, "Do you have 3 arm's as a hologram?"

To answer her question a third arm suddenly appeared on her right shoulder and disappeared just as soon as it appeared.

Gipsy was surprised, as well as a little jealous at what the other hologram had 3 arms.

"_What I wouldnt give to have a third arm",_ Gipsy thought to herself,imagining the things she could do, but after a second of thinking she realised that there were a lot of things that she wouldn't give.

"Now that I've answered some of your questions answer some of mine", The hologram that was Crimson Typhoon said, there past argument seeming to be forgot.

As they talked they started to walk away, the pain in Gypsy's stiff joints being forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Raliegh was standing around a T.V. along with just about every other worker who noticed the T.V.

It was a news report on a kaiju attack that had taken place earlier in Sydney that day.

He was brought out of his thoughts about what he was going to say to Chuck Hansen for the comment on mediocre pilots if he ever saw him by the sound of a helicopter landing somewhere close-by.

Turning to look where the sound was coming from he was slightly surprised when he saw it was a P.P.D.C. shatterdome helicopter.

Remembering what the voice had told him all those months ago, when he learned that his Jaeger was actually alive.

Walking up to the helicopter the door on its side opened up and out came the marshal and a few shatterdome soldiers.

As he walked up the Marshal said, " Mr. Becket"

"Marshal", he greeted back, "Looking sharp"

"Long time", The Marshal responded.

"Five years, Four Months", He answered and thought, "_But who's counting?"_

"Can I have a word?", the marshal asked him.

Without saying anything he turned around and started walking toward the crowd that moved out of his way as the marshal followed.

He led them to a part of the wall where not many workers where.

"Step into my office",he said though there was only junk and workers in the background.

"Took me a while to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome-l."

"Yah, and a man in my position travels with the wall, chasing shifts to make a living" he cut the marshal off, "What do you want?"

"I've spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on", the marshal answered, "There's an old Jaeger, Mark 3. May know it, needs a pilot."

"I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice", He stated in a no answer needed tone.

"No your not my first choice, but the only one that ever successfully drifted with the Jaeger."

Raliegh started to think about it for a long time, "_You know she would want you to go, but what about Yancy? But what about Gipsy?"_, he thought to himself.

His answer was made for him when the Marshal said, "Haven't you heard Mr. Becket? The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die? HERE! or in a Jaeger?", Raliegh was shocked when the Marshal yelled, but thought about what he was told anyway.

He looked up at the Marshal and at the unspoken answer, Raleigh and the Marshal both turned and walked back to the helicopter.

* * *

Gipsy was back at her station in the shatterdome.

She had talked with Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha for as long as she could, but eventually the pain from her even stiffer joints had forced her to turn off her hologram and try and ignore the pain the best she could.

It wasn't working.

It seemed the more she tried to ignore the pain the more she felt it.

She tried to focus on things around her, but seeing that they were moving reminded her of the cause of her pain.

She tried to focus on what the workers were saying and for once it wasn't about the next paycheck it was about where they were going to go later.

Also reminding her of moving!

No matter what she focused on it reminded her of the pain.

Eventually she just tried to cope with it and tried not to focus on much.

As she stood there she heard the Marshals voice saying welcome to the shatterdome to someone at the main entrance hall.

She didn't hear the rest due to a worker doing maintenance on her armor near her head using a loud machine to tighten the screws and bolts.

She could hear the Marshal explaining things about the other Jaegers as he made his way around the shatterdome, _"Was an inspector from the UN coming?", _she thought. _"No I would have heard something weeks ago"_, listening for more she heard the Marshal call out a greeting to Herk and Chuck Hansen.

_"Could it be another set of pilots?", _she thought and tried to focus on anything else the Marshal was saying not realizing that it was helping her ignore the pain in her stiff arms and legs.

She waited for a few minutes to see if she could hear anything else, but what she heard next surprised her, "Look at her, Gipsy Danger." , snapping her gaze and moving her head a little, scaring a worker, there she saw Raliegh.

* * *

**YAY RALEIGH IS THERE! what will happen next? I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! If I GET A REVIEW within the next 24 hours it will be up within the 24 hours after that!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
